


Thanos Snaps - But With a Twist

by furiouslygone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Gen, Vibe Check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: And before Thanos snapped, he spoke...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thanos Snaps - But With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts).

"I told you...you'd die for that," Thor uttered as he pushed the sharp and deadly axe through Thanos' chest. 

The overpowered monster yelled in pain as the axe slit its way through his chest. He tried to breathe as best he could.

Thanos stared up at the god of thunder with pain in his eyes. He smiled for a brief moment, lifted his hand, and shouted, "Vibe check!"

And he snapped. 


End file.
